the Parents in the Partnership
by love never fails
Summary: How the rest of the team finds out about Brennan's pregnancy and their reactions. B&B of course with a bit of Hodgela and maybe even some Swaisy. Rated T for safety. R&R and enjoy.
1. the Happiness of the Father

_Hey guys it's Aria! Ok so this is going to be a multi-chapter fic centered mostly on the reactions (to the pregnancy) of B&B's friends, family, and everyone in between. First off is Booth. Hope you like it. -luv Aria _

**_BOOTH_**

Booth was looking at her expectantly so she forced herself to say the words she had not yet said aloud, unsure of how he would react. "I'm… I'm pregnant." Booth's face went blank and she was quick to reassure him, "You're the father." She held her breath for his reaction. She wasn't sure what to expect, anger, fear, would he leave her? But his blank expression slowly but surely turned into a joyful smile, he even let out a laugh of pure disbelief and happiness. Brennan finally exhaled a small relieved happy laugh.

"You're… We're… There's… We're having a baby?" Booth stuttered out gesturing to her manically. Brennan nodded.

"Yeah we are. Is that ok? You're not mad?" She asked, knowing that if his reaction was any indication he was not mad, but wanting to make sure none the less.

"Ok? Bones this is amazing! And of course I'm not mad at you. It's not like I didn't have a part in this. Bones I have never been happier!" She smiled at him, tears of pure joy formed in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away chalking them up to her pregnancy hormones and telling herself it was irrational to be so emotional. Suddenly Booth picked her up and began twirling her in circles.

"We're having a baby!" He shouted, startling a few passersby's and earning a few congratulatory hoots and hollers from people they didn't even know.

"Booth! Put me down!" Brennan demanded, giggling like a little girl. He did as she said but before she could say anything further he silenced her with his lips, giving her a kiss that she could only describe as the most loving kiss she had ever received. When air became a necessity they broke apart, smiling like idiots.

"We have a lot to talk about." Booth pointed out. "Yes we do." Brennan agreed but neither of them made any signs of moving.

"Booth?" Brennan called out quietly.

"Yeah Bones?" He asked gently, sensing her hesitance.

"I know that you know how I feel about you and I know I am not very good at portraying my feelings, but as you say, it's always nice to hear it, so I would like to say that I love you. I love you very very much. More than I ever thought possible." Booth's heart swelled with so much love, it almost hurt.

"I know Bones, I love you too." He leaned down to kiss her but stopped just millimeters from her lips. "Thank you Temperance." He whispered. A shiver ran down her spine at the use of her first name, and then he closed the gap between them. The kiss was short and sweet but filled love and passion. They smiled at each other for a few moments before continuing on down the street, hand in hand, until suddenly they heard someone calling out.

"Dr. Brennan!"

_So I ended it with a bit of a cliffhanger. Hopefully it will leave you wanting more. Next chapter should be up by tomorrow... or maybe even later today. Any guesses on who the person calling Dr. Brennan was? R&R! -luv Aria_


	2. the Confusion in the Cam

_Hey hey! I'm back. So here's chapter 2. only 1 person guessed who it was correctly and they guessed wiht a bunch of other nams so it doesn't really count. :) so read and enjoy -luv Aria _

Dr. Camille Saroyan was sitting in Angela's hospital room. Everyone but her and the happy family were gone had left. She was waiting until 11 because Paul worked at the same hospital and he got off at 11 so they planned on meeting up after. She was starting to feel like an intruder in the family's private moment so she looked awkwardly around the room. Her eyes fell on a bag. It was nothing special, just a handbag, but Cam stared at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world, trying to ignore the painful awkwardness she was feeling. Suddenly she realized who the bag belonged to, it was Dr. Brennan's. She and Booth had left about 10 minutes ago. If she ran she could catch them. She knew she could give it back to Brennan tomorrow at the lab but she desperately wanted an excuse to leave the uncomfortable situation and this was one.

She quickly told Angela and Hodgins what she was doing (they didn't even look up from Baby Michael, just mumbled their goodbyes) grabbed the bag, and sprinted out of the room. She ran out of the hospital and rounded the corner, then stopped dead in her tracks. A few yards away Booth and Dr. Brennan stood, apparently in the middle of a very important conversation.

Dr. Brennan wore an expression that Cam had never seen on her before, was it self consciousness? Booth looked completely shocked. Then they were both smiling and Booth was saying something Cam couldn't hear and gesturing in a flustered yet happy manor. Dr. Brennan's smile suddenly disappeared and in its place was an apprehensive look. She asked something looking nervous but Booth was quick to reassure her. Cam was so shocked she nearly fell over when Booth grabbed Brennan around the waist and began twirling her in circles. Booth shouted out something even Cam could hear.

"We're having a baby!" Then he put her down and kissed her. Cam stood rooted to the spot, mouth hanging open. Baby? Kissing? What the hell? Dr. Brennan was pregnant with Booth's baby. Cam was beyond shocked and more than confused, but also seriously happy for her friends. They deserved this. Everyone knew they belonged together. She watched as the couple walked away hand in hand. Then suddenly remembering why she was there, the bag. She began running after them again.

"Dr. Brennan!" She called out and they turned, stunned to see Cam running after them.

"Dr. Saroyan? Can I help you?" Brennan was nervous. What had Cam seen? Cam stood there for a minute just looking at them, trying to digest the newly discovered information.

"Cam?" Seeley prodded, dragging her away from her thoughts.

"Oh right. Umm… You left your bag at the hospital." She handed Brennan the bag.

"Oh. Thank you Dr. Saroyan. I will see you tomorrow." Cam decided not to press the pregnancy thing. Booth himself had just got the news so she thought it polite to wait for them to digest the information before she asked them about it.

"You're welcome. See you both tomorrow." And with that she headed back to the hospital where Paul was waiting for her. Booth and Bones went to Booth's apartment and talked for a while and then made the most passionate love imaginable.

_Did you like it? I wasn't sure if I should have Cam confront them or just let them be but I figured they should at least have a day before people start figuring it out. Hope you liked it! R&R... or don't, but it would make me happy if you did. -luv Aria_


	3. the Surprise for the Friends

_So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have finals at school and you know teachers, trying to cram in a few more projects before the school years ends. So I've been majorly busy. Any way I thought I would start this chapter off with some fluff before getting into the more serious stuff. Enjoy! Luv Aria :)_

The next day Brennan awoke to Booth's face looking down at her questioningly.

"What?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep." He said, amused. This was odd, Brennan was sure she didn't talk in her sleep, never had anyone ever said that she did.

"What did I say?" She asked, curious.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Booth replied with a smirk. She bopped him with a pillow.

"Booth! What did I say?" She demanded.

"Alright! Alright!" He laughed putting his hands up in surrender. "You said Seeley." He said with a smile that was almost proud.

"Seeley?" She asked. She didn't call him Seeley, why had she said that? "Why did I say that?" She questioned, voicing her thoughts.

"I don't know you're the one that said it Bones, not me." He was grinning and Brennan felt rather embarrassed.

"That's rather odd considering I almost always refer to you as Booth. Have I ever called you Seeley?" She asked him honestly.

"Not that I remember, but I liked it." He glanced at her lovingly and she blushed. He brushed his lips across hers and she felt as though she could spontaneously combust, a notion that was simply ludicrous considering spontaneous combustion is impossible. Just as things started getting too heated Brennan pulled away.

"Well Seeeleyy, I need to go take a shower and get ready for work. You're welcome to accompany me." She said, drawing out his name seductively.

"Nothing would make me happier Temperance." He smiled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the shower.

A little while later they were in Booth's SUV, on their way to the hospital to visit the Hodgins clan when Brennan brought up the one thing they hadn't discussed the night before.

"When are we going to tell people?" She was looking at him and he was looking at the road. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me, I could tell them today, next week, next month, whenever you're ready." Brennan nodded contemplating his answer.

"I find that there really is no purpose in waiting. If we wait we will still have to deal with all the questions but then there will also be the questions of why he hid it for so long. Also I'm sure some of our friends may find it offensive that we hid it from them. I would like to inform Angela first, seeing as she is my best friend and I was the first she told when she was pregnant with Michael, and I would like to reciprocate the gesture, although I told you first, I'm sure Ange would understand. So in conclusion I find it logical to tell people as soon as possible, the quicker we do it, the quicker they will get over it."

All Booth could do was smile at her analytical way of telling him she wanted people to know that she was pregnant with his child. Of course he had wanted to tell people right away, hell he wanted to yell it from the rooftops, but he was sure she would want to wait and adjust to the news herself before letting anyone else know. He was shocked when she said she would rather tell people right away.

"Of course Bones, anything you want." He didn't look at her because he was driving but he took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers

When they arrived at the hospital Angela was laying in her bed with a gurgling Michael in her arms and a tired looking Hodgins at her side.

"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed in a hushed manner as to not startle the baby in her arms.

"Hi Ange. How's Michael?" Brennan inquired, instantly going over to hug Angela and peer down at him.

"He's amazing." Angela whispered in a tone that was almost trance-like. Booth came over next to Brennan and held his arms out in a question. Angela handed the fidgety child over without hesitation. Brennan stood next to Booth and looked down at the baby. Then they both looked at each other with identical looks that said "that's going to be us in a few months". Angela instantly noticed something was up.

"Ok spill." She declared causing Brennan, Booth, and Hodgins to look up at her in confusion.

"Come on guys? Seriously? What's going on? You two are acting funny." She insisted. A wave of understanding washed over Brennan. Wow, her best friends was good.

"You're right Ange. Booth and I have something to tell you, both of you ." Brennan said gesturing to Hodgins. Hodgins took the baby from Booth and everyone (besides Angela who was already laying her hospital bed) took a seat.

"I find it is easiest when giving this news to do it fast and get straight to the point. " Brennan began looking at Booth to confirm that she should continue. Booth nodded and Angela grew increasingly suspicious.

"I am pregnant." There it was out, Brennan had said it. Angela's earsplitting scream caused Michael to begin crying and two nurses came running into the room to make sure everyone was ok and there was not a murder taking place.

"Oh. My. God." Angela said, turning to Brennan after she had finally gotten Michael to quiet down. She hugged her friend fiercely. Hodgins cleared his throat.

"Congrats Dr. B but do you mind if I ask who the father is?" It had slipped Booth's minds that no one other than Angela knew of their relationship change but Brennan seemed to think it was obvious.

"Booth of course." She said as though she had just given the answer to 2+2 to a college student. Hodgins nearly choked on air.

"Wha-What?" He asked, shaken up.

"I said Booth is the father." Brennan repeated, mistaking Hodgins' question for an indication that he had not heard her.

"I heard you just… Wow… When?" He asked completely baffled.

"You mean when did we engage in sexual intercourse?" Brennan asked bluntly. This time it was Booth who began choking on air.

"NO! No, I just mean when did you guys start, you know, being together?" Hodgins asked, his cheeks grew bright red in embarrassment at Brennan's question.

"Well considering we started being together when we first engaged in lovemaking the questions are the same, just worded differently. To answer both questions, the night Mr. Nigel Murry died." She explained. Booth was cringing and Hodgins and Angela were staring in shock. Hodgins cleared his throat.

"Oh well congratulations again. To both of you." He said, starting to get past the initial shock and began feeling genuine happiness for his friends.

"Thanks Hodgins." Booth said awkwardly. The two couples conversed for another hour before Booth got a call. They had a case.

"Come on Bones, time to go." They said their goodbyes and off they went, leaving the Hodgins family in a state of excited shock.

_Did you like it? Hope you did! I am especially proud of the beginning. I love the idea of her calling him Seeley in her sleep. Soo cute! Anyway pretty please with a cherry on top review! Luv you guys! - luv Aria_


End file.
